Talk:Ghost (bonus)
Can anyone confirm that alarming a guard by being noticed for a split second does not forfiet the extra xp? I havent been able to confirm this myself, and so far the only way i got the bonuses was when i wasnt ever seen or related to grenades ive thrown at people and bots. I can confirm 100% that using emps and gas grenades doesnt not cancel the bonus, moreover, one of those grenades turned 2 targets hostile before passing out, and still i got the xp, meaning its only vital to stay out of sight. --41464 21:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :As long as no alarm is sounding, and no one is 100% certain you are there (Screaming for others, running for panels) you should get the ghost bonus. Someone seeing you pass by and saying "What was that" shouldnt interfere. Dorgles 21:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you aren't in line-of-sight long enough to get a "hostile" state, you should be fine (including what guy above me said). If you have the last known location indicator stealth aug, there's a real easy way to tell- if you see that indicator pop up, you've screwed your Ghost bonus, they have to see you in order to know your last known location. I believe that bumping into an enemy while cloaked will also result in the XP loss (as the location indicator will show up almost immediately). Philanthr0py 00:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :You can also miss ghost bonunses due to a bug. See the Notes section. Santaranger 11:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) What if you set off an alarm via failed Hacking (or maybe other ways), but avoid being seen? Can you still get Ghost? Could be a useful way to pull guards away from somewhere. --Jodiamonds 13:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :'''(I've moved the discussion from the achievement page) '''Alarms have no effect on Ghost, only on Smooth Operator. So yes, your tactics should work at the cost of one of the bonuses. Gyronium 14:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Summon the Funicular The page lists this level section as one with a ghost bonus. After wasting 3 hours to get one, I highly doubt that there is actually one. Even waiting out of sight without any interaction at all doesn't grant it. Plus a 100% stealth walkthrough on Youtube shows that there isn't one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvOkRtRNz2Q&feature=player_detailpage#t=1381s The guy even says that during the playthrough. Can anyone actually confirm the bonus with screenshots and/or a video? I'll remove this level part from the list for now. 21:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Watch the video again, he gets the Ghost bonus at 22:20: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=xvOkRtRNz2Q#t=1340s :Page had the Ghost bonus for "Summon the Funicular" objective listed correctly (not for "Wait for the Funicular", for which there is indeed no bonuses), so I have reverted the your edit. ::Indeed. I actually meant "Waiting for Funicular", but didn't realize that this objective even existed. For some reason I thought the waiting period was part of "Summon the Funicular" and thus tried to get a ghost bonus for this objective over and over. Thanks for clearing that up. 08:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC)